Cursed!
by Wookie3 ships Olicity
Summary: About 6 years after On Stranger Tides, Jack and Angelica have a child who is a thief, criminal and a killer! She also happens to meet a boy named William Turner III and together, they reunite their parents. A few years later, Letty and Will III are at the top of the 'most wanted pirate' list. How will they manage? Will they survive? Or will they just relive their parents lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! This story is Will Turner the third's POV! Not going to ramble on this time so I just want to say, please enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

><p>"NO! Please no!" I scream. I can hardly breathe! I'm currently being attacked by men two times the size of me! I try to run over to my father, who is currently being stabbed strait through the area where his heart would be! Why we are being attacked, my dad and I, we don't know. Well I don't know anyway. My father was the only person who could tell me because my mother, Elizabeth, an my father's friends' have already evacuated the burning building that is my house. Or now whatever is left of it! I try to stand up to get over to my father, who looks like he needs help because out of the three men whom are focusing on him are advancing! Two of the men are holding him still and the other man is pulling out his pistol! <em>That <em>is why I'm screaming! No one can blame me, wouldn't you scream if you were only fifteen and you were watching your father get stabbed?

I finally reach my sword and watch as I slice my attackers arm and he screams out in pain. I run over to my father, Will Turner the second, and get one of the guys who is holding him. I guess I shouldn't have stabbed the guy because the man with the gun aims it at my head.

"Go ahead! SHOOT!" I yell over the crackling of the flames all around me, the man pauses with his finger on the trigger, so I continue to bribe him, "Shoot me! Or are you too wimpy to kill a child?" I guess I annoyed the guy, because he actually pulled the trigger, I didn't actually want him to, anything to save my father! Just after I accept my end, I see two bodies fall to the ground. Wait, _two_? There was only three people in this room a second ago, and I am not dead. Puzzled, I look down. The man with the gun is bleeding all over the ground and in front of me my father is bleeding too! I start to cry and kneel next to my father. I put two of my fingers to his neck, he is alive!

Suddenly, I'm wrapped in warm arms! I look at the person behind me and smile softly through the tears. It is who I expected most! The woman wasn't even 16 and she was called a Pirate Witch! I guess she is who these maniacs were after.

She returns the smile and says, "We need to get out of here! The Royal Navy are coming! I need to run because I just killed another one of their men!"

I nod and gather my father's body in my strong arms. I follow my girlfriend out and give my fathers pale body to his family (my mother and baby sister, Felicity), and his friends (my girlfriends parents, Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach), hug my mother, and tell her to go to with Jack and Angelica.

"Mother," I begin and my mother starts to cry, "Go with them! Stay safe and get to Shipwreck Cove safely!" What my mother does next is unexpected. She gives me Felicity and clears her throat...

"Take your sister with you because if I don't make it to Shipwreck Cove then you are the only family she has left!"

With that she pushes me toward my girlfriend and her little boat. Tears staining her face, she waves to our families, then turns to me and she buries her face in my shoulder and lets all her tears flow. After a few minutes, she lifts her head and looks at me, "Will?" She asks.

I keep rocking Felicity and turn to look at my girlfriend, "Yes Letty, whats wrong?"

She takes a deep breathe in and starts to speak, "Are you scared?"

"A bit," I say, my voice full of tiredness, "I was thinking of how we could hide our personalities." I don't wait for an answer, I just continue, "We could pose as a young couple, living in Tortuga. And Felicity could be our child. You know she won't tell anyone!"

Letty just laughs, then says, "I'm sorry!"

"Why?"

"We wouldn't have to be posing as anyone if it weren't for me. I mean, if I could control my anger, then I wouldn't have killed anyone! Your father wouldn't have been shot, your house would't be burnt to the ground until it was only dirt, I'm just sorry!" I love it when Letty apologizes because her American/British/Spanish accent is really strong!

I get pulled out of my thoughts when Letty takes Felicity from me and gives her a bottle, "Letty, don't blame ye-self for anything. I love ya because of _you_, even if it means you're a cold blooded killer, or a criminal, or part mermaid! Heck, I would still love ya if ye were a part of the _Royal Navy_!" Letty laughed when I said those last couple of words rudely-ish.

"Look!" Yelled Letty about ten to fifteen minutes later, (when you're on a boat, you loose track of time sometimes), "It's Tortuga!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm not going to ramble this time so here is chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><em>PREVIOUSLY<em>

_"Look," yells Letty, "Tortuga!"_

* * *

><p>I hand a sleeping Felicity to Letty as I stand up and reach for a rope so I can tie up the dinghy in the docks. It's harder than it looks, considering I'm only 16! Finally, I grab the wooden pole and tie our little boat to it. We decided to keep our dinghy hidden in case we need to escape in the sudden events of the Royal Navy.<p>

"There," I mumble to myself. I guess it wasn't very 'to myself' because Letty started laughing at me, I'd know that little noise anywhere, "what's so funny?" I ask as I grab our few things that weren't destroyed in the fire.

Letty just takes a breathe, looks at me, then bursts out laughing, again, "You always mumble to yourself, and it's hilarious!"

"_Ha ha ha!_ Now stop laughing so much, you're drawing attention to us! But, if you want us to have an important meeting with the gallows, then by all means, keep laughing!" With that Letty shuts her mouth and looks sheepishly at the ground. I know why. I know everything to do with her. When she was five, her father (Jack Sparrow), was sneaking around a Spanish convent, her mother caught him and sent him away, otherwise Letty wouldn't have a father today. I know why she '_accidentally' _kills people, to survive! I even know what to do when she is too loud or angry at someone and threatening to kill them, I just gotta get there before she pulls the trigger! I'll tell you what I say when she gets really mad, but sometimes it makes it worse, depending on the mood she's in. The word to say is 'gallows'! Yep, I just used that weakness on her. I am so lost in thought that I didn't see people trying to take Felicity, _my _baby sister, from Letty's small, strong arms. I push my way towards Letty and Felicity and take out my sword. I push Letty behind me with my one free hand and hold my sword out in front of me with the other. Behind me, I can hear Felicity screaming and men surrounding us. I hear Letty scream and turn to see a man with a gun to her head and holding her by the plat in her hair. Letty is pulling Felicity close to her chest to prevent anything from happening to her.

"Let them go!" I scream. I take a step forwards and the man puts his finger on the trigger. I stop moving completely, "Please don't hurt them!" I plead with the man. He whistles and another man comes forward, handing me a poster. I look at it and my heart almost stops. It's a wanted poster with Letty's name all over it. It has a picture of her in the center and under the picture it states the reward. The whole poster says:

**_WANTED THIEF_**

_LETTICIA KAITLIN SPARROW-TEACH IS WANTED FOR CRIMINAL ACTIVITIES SUCH AS:_

_~ROBBING A BANK IN PORT ROYAL_

_~KILLING MEN IN THE ROYAL NAVY_

_~HIDING HER FATHER FROM THE KING _

_~AND SETTING HER FATHER FREE FROM PRISON_

_SHE ALSO SET FREE ONE WILLIAM TURNER III AND HE TOO IS WANTED_

"Ha," I start, clearly shaken from reading this, "So why not let her go? Too scared to die?"

"No," the man replies, "she is a criminal and so, she must die!"

I stand there for a minute, then say, "At least let me say goodbye."

The man laughs and pushes her towards me, she stumbles and then falls on me, I catch both her and Felicity. I whisper something to her and take Felicity so she doesn't get hurt, then the man grabs her and trades his pistol for a dagger. Letty lets out a small scream as the cool metal starts to carve a small scar into her neck. I hate seeing her in pain. She lets her tears start to flow and then i randomly start to scream at the man, "Wait," I begin, "wait please don't kill her!"

The man only says, "And why not? Why is this, this-thing so special to you?"

"She is my wife!" I lie.

"And what is your wife's name then?"

"Elizabeth! And she and I are the only family this little one has left!" I lie again, bouncing Felicity in my arms.

The man looks at Felicity, then me, then Letty, then his men. He looks... confused. Maybe he thinks I was telling the truth. He releases Letty and she falls to the ground, coughing, and still crying. She looks up at me and I grab her arm, but as I reach down, my arm is stopped. It's that lunatic that just tried to kill my girlfriend. This punk doesn't want to give up, does he? "You listen here boy," he spits down at my feet and i slowly shift away from it, "you were lucky this time, next time you try to save your little birdy," he says pointing at Letty, "it will be that one I kill!" He says strongly and points at Felicity, she starts to cry. I start to gather up our things and put my sword away. I wonder that ended up on the ground? Then, I offer a hand down to Letty and she accepts it, pulling herself up.

"What a good start to living here!" I say sarcastically, earning myself a light punch from Letty.

She clears her throat and then specks for the first time since we stepped foot in the docks, "Lets find a place to stay, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is, a new chapter! Please reviewfavorite/follow whatever you want to do! You can also send me prompts in a review or PM! If I get at least two reviews, I'll try to update again by this time next week!**


End file.
